1. Technical Field
The present disclosure belongs to the technical field of control techniques for store lighting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Control techniques for store lighting are techniques for controlling lighting equipment that is provided in a plurality of sections in a store site, and lighting equipment that is integrally formed in product shelving units, via a wired circuit or a network or the like inside the store. There has been a tendency in recent years for such control techniques to be used to produce, in a store space, an atmosphere that encourages store visitors to purchase products, by controlling dimming and color temperature in a lighting light source.
Specifically, there are various lighting modes in lighting equipment, and individual lighting modes include color temperature settings regarding the degree of warmth/coldness to be used, brightness settings, and dimming settings regarding the RGB trichromatic mixture ratio to be used. By changing settings for a lighting mode, it becomes possible to vary the warmth and coldness of a light source, and also to vary the tint of the light source. The display showcase described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-75243 is an example of lighting equipment that is integrally formed in a product shelving unit.